For He is my Shepherd
by KittyKatZorse
Summary: Castiel/OC . ALT story involving Castiel and female OC angel Elba, who has searched across the heavens to find him. ALT story set sometime during the beginning of season 5. Also starring Sam/Dean/Bobby etc. Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Supernatural fanfic. **

**Please bear with me if there is anything that I'm missing or that isn't right. But bear in mind that it is an ALT story so if I do follow any episodes they might not necessarily be in order or correct in dialogue etc.**

**But I hope you like it! **

...

She needed to find him.

Without him, she was lost.

Just...lost...

She had searched the heavens for him and there was no sign.

He had to be on Earth, it was her only hope.

...

Dean stuffed the last of his double cheeseburger into his mouth and flung the wrapper onto the back seat.

"So what are we looking at here?" asked Sam as he opened the car door and gazed across the street to where several police cars were parked up near to a rickety old house.

Dean gulped down the last of his snack and burped before stepping out of the Impala. "Apparently some guy died last night," said Dean eyeing up the shack.

Sam snorted. "He died? That's it? So why are _we _here?"

"Because," said Dean with a frown, "the guy died from a brain haemorrhage but that's not all...apparently his eyes were burned out too."

Sam turned to Dean wide eyed. "Angels?"

Dean nodded. "Guess so," he muttered gruffly, before strolling across the street casually. FBI badge safe in his pocket.

...

"He was just some old man, looked like the angel had just got the wrong person," said Dean taking a seat opposite Sam and Bobby who were sat at the table.

Sam glanced up at Castiel, who was stood in the corner, his arms folded. "What do you think Cas?"

Castiel blinked and took a long pause before speaking. "Perhaps the angel was unaware it needed a vessel to appear to humans. I myself didn't realise that fact until it was too late..."

"Yeah and people's eyes got burned out," muttered Bobby with a frown.

"So do you have any idea who it is?" asked Sam biting his lip and staring at Castiel.

The angel merely stared into space, before slowly shaking his head.

...

She needed a vessel. She knew that now.

But finding someone willing to trust her. To take her in.

That would be difficult.

...

Dusk had fallen and Sam stood outside the burger joint, waiting for Dean to pick up his order.

He kicked his heels and stared over at the tall building opposite.

It was some kind of hospital or unit.

Sam scratched his head and glanced around through the glass to see Dean standing at the counter ordering what looked like everything off the menu.

He sighed before turning back to the lamp lit street, as something caught his eye.

Running down from the steps of the hospital across the street was a woman with long caramel blonde hair.

She was sobbing and clutching her long purple cardigan tightly around her as she reached the bottom of the steps.

Sam frowned and stood up a little straighter staring after the girl.

He saw her eyes dart around as if something was chasing her.

"Gosh man, these are good fries," said Dean, suddenly appearing at his side, mouth stuffed with food.

Sam glanced up and watched as the girl disappeared around a corner and into an alleyway checking behind her as she did so.

"Come on!" said Sam quickly grabbing Dean by the arm and dragging him across the road.

"Hey!" said Dean, as his McMeaty meal slipped out of his grasp and landed on the pavement with a splatter. "What the hell are you doing?"

But Sam didn't have time to answer, he merely sprinted across the street his brother following quickly in his wake.

Sam skidded around the corner and shielded his eyes as a beam of bright light suddenly filled the alleyway.

He heard a high-pitched scream before the light suddenly diminished as soon as it had appeared.

Sam opened his eyes to find Dean staggering backwards and re-gaining his balance. "What the hell?" he uttered staring around the now dark alley.

Sam blinked several times before he saw her, standing there in the shadows.

The woman in purple.

She was stood staring down at the ground, her arms hanging limply at her sides.

Sam stepped forwards. "Hello?" he called out softly.

The girl didn't reply, but slowly she lifted her gaze and her eyes met with Sam's.

Sam gasped as he saw it.

A great fire that burned within her eyes.

She wasn't human any longer.

"W-Who are you?" asked Sam in awe, staring at this woman.

He could see her eyes flickering over Sam and Dean's face, reading them carefully.

Sam couldn't describe it, but the way she stared at him made him uncomfortable. No, more than uncomfortable...more like scared...

"He asked...who are you?" repeated Dean with less authority than Sam's original command.

Sam saw the girl's eyes narrow slightly before opening her mouth and answering.

"My name is Elba, and I am an angel of the Lord."

...

**Please review.**

**I'm really not sure whether to carry on with this or not.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disappointed I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. Is anyone reading?**

**If anyone is I just want to say that I don't mean to make Elba out as cruel or evil or anything, she's not, but she just doesn't understand humans very well yet.**

"My name is Elba and I am an angel of the Lord," said the woman, her voice crisp and clear.

Dean took a step back. He had known that they had been looking for an angel but he hadn't expected to bump into one in a dark abandoned alleyway opposite a McMeaty burger bar.

Both Dean and Sam gazed at the woman, her eyes burning fiercely in the dim light.

On the outside she looked like your average human, dressed in a long purple cardigan, black jeans and a ruffled white blouse. Her caramel blonde hair hung in waves past her shoulders, but it was her eyes that gave her away. Such intensity lay within them.

"Alright Elba," said Dean after a moment, "you wanna' tell us why you're here?"

Elba stared at them for a few moments before speaking. "I'm looking for someone," she said, as a sad look flickered across her face.

Dean shook his head. "So you just thought you'd burn out some old guy's eyes, then attack this poor woman in an alleyway and possess her?" said Dean exasperatedly.

Elba frowned slightly. "This vessel gave herself to me. She was dying and asked me to save her."

Dean snorted. "You call this saving her? That poor bitch is trapped, with a goddamn angel burning her body from the inside out!"

Elba's face suddenly knitted itself into a dark scowl, causing Dean and Sam to step back a little. "You will not say the Lord's name in vain," she commanded dangerously.

Sam coughed and glanced at Dean who gave him a slight shake of the head.

"Listen, maybe if you tell us who you're looking for maybe we can help you," said Sam turning back to Elba.

Elba's eyes penetrated deep into Sam's own. "You really think I need your help? You are weak creatures, I can do better on my own than with help from mere apes," said Elba with a frown.

Dean gave an angry laugh. "Were NOT apes," he shouted. "We may not have wings or halos like you douchebags, but we have names. Perhaps you could get off your cloud and try using them sometime."

Elba stared at Dean unmoving before nodding.

Maybe she was learning after all, thought Dean.

"I'm Dean and this is Sam," said Dean stepping forwards and gesturing to his brother.

A look of realisation flicked across Elba's face. "Dean and Sam?" she asked taking a gulp.

"Yeah that's right," said Dean.

"Winchester," stated Elba, her eyes widening into large green orbs. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yeah and what's it to you?" snapped Dean, looking a little uncomfortable.

Elba's eyes suddenly darted this way and that. Suddenly she spoke in a low voice. "The Archangel Michael is looking for you. I-I am under strict instructions to bring you to him, Dean Winchester."

Dean clenched his jaw. "Oh you are, are you?"

Elba nodded and tilted her head to the side.

Dean gave a weak chuckle and stepped forwards so that he was almost nose to nose with Elba despite her being slightly shorter than him. "Sweetheart, there's something you gotta' know about us apes," he sniffed. "We don't always come quietly."

Elba's eyes suddenly flashed darkly. "Oh believe me Dean Winchester, I am not about to argue with Michael. What Michael wants, Michael gets."

"So he sent you all the way down here just to look for me?" snarled Dean, inches away from Elba's face.

Elba's eyes searched Dean's for a moment. "No. You are not the one I have been searching for. Running into you was just a coincidence, but now you must come with me."

"The hell I will," said Dean wide eyed, dodging out of the way as Elba made to reach up and place her hand upon his temple.

Elba scowled angrily and reached for Dean's throat.

She was much stronger than she looked and lifted Dean from the ground easily, slamming him against the cold brick wall behind him.

He groaned in pain, his eyes bulging as she chocked all breath from his lungs.

"Dean!" cried Sam as he ran forwards, only to the thrown against the opposite wall with a flick of Elba's free hand.

Dean stared into Elba's eyes as she gazed at him furiously.

"You will come with me to Michael, Dean," said Elba in low voice, but Dean merely shook his head as best he could.

He saw Elba's eyes flash dangerously, but suddenly he was dropped to the ground as Elba reeled back in pain. A high pitch shriek emanating from her mouth.

Dean coughed and rubbed his sore neck, gasping for breath. He glanced up at Elba who had fallen to her knees clutching her stomach in pain.

Dean ambled over and picked up Sam who was rubbing the back of his head groggily.

The pair stared down at Elba who was now crying out in what seemed to be agony. They watched as her body rolled onto the ground with a thud and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Do angels pass out?" asked Sam frowning.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "I guess they do now," he muttered letting out a breath, "maybe she used up the last of her angel juice flying down here. I don't know, let's just take her to Cas."

...

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed the last chapter. **

**I hope people are still reading.**

**...**

Elba blinked her eyes open.

Her whole body ached. She guessed that she was just getting used to being trapped inside her vessel. Or maybe it was something more.

She let out a long slow breath and tried to swallow, but her vessels throat was dry and raw.

She didn't want to be here, on earth, but she knew she had to find him. Wherever he was.

Elba blinked a few times and her eyes focused on a young woman. Heavy bags lay under her eyes and her face looked deathly pale.

Suddenly realisation washed over her.

She was looking at herself, in a mirror that covered the ceiling.

Elba gulped and raised her head, searching around.

She found herself inside a dingy little room, with two beds and a dresser crammed inside.

Suddenly her eyes flickered to the door, where voices could be heard on the other side.

Then she remembered.

Remembered what she was doing here.

Dean Winchester.

As much as she didn't want to get involved with what Michael had planned for these humans, she knew that he would be angry if she betrayed him.

Elba gulped, not wanting to think of the consequences of ignoring Michael's commands.

She groaned and sat up as dizziness threatened to overwhelm her.

She knew that she would be okay soon. The strength of her vessel was the problem. But once she herself had time to recover, her powers would soon return.

Elba suddenly glanced up as Dean and Sam burst through the door.

...

"So did you call him?" asked Dean looking towards Sam, not noticing Elba sitting upright on the bed in the corner of the room.

"It went straight to voicemail," muttered Sam sticking the cell-phone back into his pocket.

The pair suddenly glanced over to Elba and started back a little shocked.

"You're awake?" said Dean looking a little alarmed.

"Yes I am," said Elba a little groggily, shaking her head.

Dean and Sam watched her warily.

"You gonna try anything?" asked Dean, looking cautiously over at the various knives and guns at the table, the angel apparently had not yet noticed.

"Dean I implore you to come with me, to Michael," said Elba getting unsteadily to her feet.

Dean eyed her suspiciously. "I've already told you sweetheart I'm not going anywhere with you."

Elba looked a little flustered and pressed a hand to her stomach.

It looked like she was in pain, and lots of it.

"Then I will have to make you," said Elba quietly, taking a step towards Dean, though what looked like regret seemed to pass over her features.

"Listen you don't have to do this," said Sam stepping closer to his brother.

Elba glanced down at the flowered carpet for a moment before raising her head.

"I have orders and I must follow them," said Elba sadly. "I am sorry."

And with that Elba stepped towards Dean reaching out her hand towards him.

"STOP!" said a sudden voice from the corner of the room and Dean swung around to see Castiel standing there as still as a statue.

...

Elba started back, a little shocked at this new and sudden presence.

"I-I am sorry human, but this is not your battle," she said glancing over at Castiel before turning back towards Dean.

But before she could touch the human she felt a sudden hand upon her shoulder.

"Elba," said Castiel gently, as she turned towards him, her breath sharp in her chest.

Her eyes widened as she took into his form and stared into his eyes.

"Castiel," she breathed, trembling. Now for the first time recognising the angel she knew so well, in this vessel.

A moment passed between the angels. Something new. Something they had not shared whilst up in heaven.

"Elba why are you here?" asked Castiel firmly. "It is not safe."

"I came to find you Castiel," she whispered. "Without you I-...I-I missed-..."

But she did not finish her sentence and merely looked down to the floor.

"You should never have come," said Castiel seriously.

Elba raised her head so that her face was level with Castiel's. "I have been searching for you. And now that I have found you, we can return to heaven and take Dean Winchester with us."

From the corner of the room Dean snorted. "Honey, I aint' going anywhere with you."

Elba's eyes flashed dangerously at him. "Michael commands it."

Suddenly Castiel stepped forwards blocking the path between Elba and Dean. "I will not allow this," he said firmly.

Elba stepped back a little shocked. "W-What? But Castiel, we must..."

"No Elba, I will not allow you to deliver Dean to Michael," said Castiel smoothly.

Elba looked a little flustered and placed a hand to her painful side and winced. She had hoped Castiel wouldn't catch this, but he did.

"It is Michael's will..." started Elba.

"Yes," said Castiel stepping forwards, his brow furrowed. "A will that you have never followed before now."

"I know," said Elba bowing her head. "but Michael is angry, and if we deny him..."

"Elba," said Castiel cutting across her loudly. "I will not allow you to take Dean Winchester."

Elba flinched and raised her head, staring into Castiel's large blue eyes. "You cannot stop me Castiel," she said angrily.

Quickly Elba raised her hand and Castiel was flung out of her path and hit the wall of the motel room with a loud crash.

Dean and Sam stepped back as Elba advanced on them, but in the blink of an eye Castiel was up and back on his feet and had managed to knock Elba out of the way.

"You don't have to do this!" cried Castiel sorrowfully.

Elba got difficultly to her feet and raised her hand sending Castiel flying up towards the ceiling then thudding down onto the rough carpet with a bang.

"I have to Castiel!" Elba shouted though her face was contorted in what looked like both pain and sadness.

Elba ran towards Dean, reaching out towards him, her hand close to his temples, but suddenly she got flung backwards by Castiel who had gotten to his feet.

Her body hit the wall behind her with a sickening crunch and she lay there limp for several moments in a heap on the floor.

Castiel looked on wide eyed as Elba's body started to shake and tremble.

She was crying.

He marched forwards leaving Dean and Sam standing behind him shell-shocked, and crouched down in front of Elba who raised her head to gaze into his eyes.

Tears poured from her cheeks and her face looked the picture of sorrow.

"Castiel..." she mumbled. "What's happening?"

Castiel merely stared at Elba his face inches from hers. His big blue eyes penetrating her own.

"All this pain...all these emotions...I can't bear it..." she wept.

Castiel looked for a moment as if he wanted nothing more than to reach out to Elba, to hold her, but he remained still.

"It is the humanity of your vessel," said Castiel in a soft tone. "You too are now witness to her feelings."

Elba sobbed. "How can you cope...with feelings such as these...all the time?" she asked trembling.

"I do not allow them to consume me..." said Castiel with a sigh.

Elba sniffed and gazed into Castiel's eyes. "But its hurts..." she mumbled.

Castiel nodded and pressed his forehead to Elba's, closing his eyes as she did so.

At his touch Elba was calmed. He sobbing subsided and her tears dried.

"Castiel..." she murmured, causing him to pull gently away from her and stare into her eyes, "come home..."

Castiel blinked before shaking his head slowly.

"I have to stay," he said gently. "You should leave...the others will be looking for you..."

But Elba reached her hand up and stroked the side of Castiel's cheek. "If you are staying, then so will I," she whispered.

Castiel gazed into her large round eyes for a moment, contemplating her before nodding gently and pressing his forehead to hers once again.

And that's how the two remained as Dean and Sam left the motel, giving the two angels some time alone.

Happy to be in each other's presence once again.

...

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope people actually like this? Without any reviews I'm not sure how I'm doing. Please leave me a comment. Even if it is a criticism.**

**Thanks.**

**...**

Dean and Sam stood leaning against the Impala the next morning waiting outside the motel.

"They've been in there for hours. I told you we should've ordered another room," grumbled Sam folding his arms across his broad chest.

Dean yawned. "Do you think I should knock?" he said nodding towards the motel room door.

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Do you really wanna' risk it?"

"Yeah well I'm just thankful she's not desperate to yank me up to see Michael anymore," said Dean rubbing his face with his hand.

"You think she won't try it again?" asked Sam glancing over at Dean.

"I hope not. Naaah, her and Cas looked pretty friendly. It sounds like she trusts him," said Dean pacing around in the dirt.

Sam sniffed, hoping what Dean said was true.

"What do you think the deal was with them two anyway?" asked Sam after a moment.

"What do you mean?" frowned Dean gazing over at his brother.

"Well they looked kinda' close," said Sam pensively.

Dean snorted. "Aren't they like brother and sister?"

"No we're not," said a sudden voice behind the two brothers.

They swung around quickly to come face to face with Castiel.

"Where the hell did you come from?" asked Dean with a frown.

"Elba is resting. I have taken her somewhere safe while she recovers," said Castiel softly.

"You mean you two have been somewhere else the whole time and there's a goddamn room going spare in there. Jeez Cas, we need rest," snapped Dean.

"I am sorry," said Castiel, although he didn't look it. "My thoughts have been elsewhere."

"On Elba?" asked Sam standing up straight.

Castiel nodded.

"So she's an angel like you?" said Dean.

"Yes, Elba is an angel but she is not part of my family, my garrison, she is something different," said Castiel gazing out across the empty car lot.

"What do you mean?" asked Sam quietly.

"Whereas my brothers and I span eternity, Elba is new, she was born into heaven under the Christian faith. She has followed me for years, learning from me, barely leaving my side. I was assigned to her as her mentor, her protector," said Castiel in a low whisper. "She is my friend."

"So why didn't you tell her where you were going?" asked Dean stepping forwards.

"I wanted to keep her safe. Rescuing you from hell Dean, God commanded it, but I could not bring Elba with me," said Castiel sadly. "It was too dangerous."

Dean and Sam glanced at one another.

They could see the sadness in Castiel's eyes. Hear the pain in his voice.

"I was the youngest in my garrison. The other angels they...well...they had very little respect for me. But Elba...they were unkind to her to say the least," the angel muttered.

Dean smirked. "You mean they ripped on her, in _heaven_?"

Castiel flashed Dean a dangerous look. "Yes Dean," he said sharply, causing Dean's grin to slide from his face.

"So was that why she wanted to take Dean to Michael, to get the other angels off her back?" asked Sam with a frown.

Castiel considered Sam's point for a moment. "No. Michael can be very intimidating. Without my guidance she may have believed she was doing the right thing."

"So is she fallen now?" asked Dean brushing his hand against the warm roof of the Impala. "I mean, if she escaped from heaven to find you...is she like Anna?"

"No," said Castiel turning towards the two brothers. "She is not, and I would not mention that likeness to her if I were you. Elba and Anna...they have had their..._differences_."

Dean glanced at Sam and raised his eyebrows.

"Well Cas," said Dean turning back to the angel after a few moments, "it's been great talking to you like this, but was there anything you actually wanted, because we could really do with some shut-eye."

Cas shook his head. "No, I really should be getting back to Elba anyway."

And before Dean or Sam could say anything else Castiel was gone.

...

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys!**

**...**

"You got anymore pie Bobby?" yelled Dean from the kitchen table.

Bobby poked his head around the door as Sam glanced up smirking at the frown set upon the old man's face. "No I aint', go out to the store, if you want more," he called angrily.

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Alright alright!"

Sam narrowed her eyes at Dean from across the table."Hey perhaps you should lay off the pie for a while Dean, you're staring to get a bit of a belly," teased the younger Winchester, from behind his book.

Dean scowled. "Shut up," he muttered, before lifting up his shirt and taking a peek at his flat stomach.

Bobby strolled into the room after a few moments a large book in his hands. He passed it to Sam who took it graciously and began to flick through the musty old pages.

Suddenly there was a yell and Dean looked up to see Bobby clutching at his heart. Castiel and Elba standing right behind him.

"Will you not do that!" shouted Bobby to Castiel, as the angel merely tilted his head. "You're gonna give me a goddamn heart attack one of these days!"

"I am sorry," said Castiel, as Bobby turned away and took a seat next to Dean at the table.

The seated trio stared at the angels. Elba in particular who was staring around the room, her eyes wide, taking everything in.

"So you must be the new kid on the block," said Bobby, greeting Elba with much less hostility than he had Castiel.

Elba continued to gaze around unaware that she had been spoken to.

"Elba," said Castiel gently. "This is Bobby. A friend of Dean and Sam's."

The female angel's eyes travelled from Castiel to Bobby, her eyes taking in all of the old man. Though she did not respond, or even greet him.

"So...she's as socially inept as he is," said Bobby rolling his eyes.

Sam made a face at Bobby, shushing him, but the neither of the angels seemed to pick up upon this insult.

"So Elba," said Dean with forced smile, "you changed your mind about yankin' me up to see Michael?"

Elba stared at Dean for a moment before glancing over at Castiel. "Yes, I have seen that that was not the only option," she said quietly.

"So you're stickin' around then?" said Bobby tugging on his cap.

"Yes I am," said Elba. "I will aid Castiel and...indeed the Winchesters also..."

Sam and Dean looked at each other a little surprised.

"Well that's great right?" said Sam happily clapping his hands together loudly, causing Elba to jump and take a step closer to Castiel. "Can't be a bad thing to have two angels on our side."

Sam quickly stood and pulled back his chair gesturing for Elba to take a seat.

The female angel looked to Castiel, unsure of what to do, but as Castiel nodded, Elba stepped forwards and slipped into the seat opposite Dean.

She eyed the half eaten pie in front of the older Winchester, as Castiel gripped the back of her chair and talked shop with Sam.

Dean's frown soon subsided as he watched Elba contemplate the pie, tilting her from side-to-side.

"Its pie," said Dean with a smirk, "you eat it."

He gestured to his mouth as Elba stared at him carefully.

She did not realise the whole room had fallen silent as she tentatively picked up a fork that lay beside the plate and poked at the pie, eyeing it with great caution.

Slowly, very slowly, Elba dug the fork into the pie taking a small amount and lifted it to her mouth.

She brought it to her lips and looked at Dean who nodded enthusiastically, before placing it into her mouth.

"Good?" asked Dean with a grin, as Elba chewed the food and swallowed.

She licked her lips once the food had gone before staring up at Dean. "It_ was_ good," she said quietly.

Bobby and Dean both let out a laugh and Dean pushed the plate towards her. "Go crazy," he said grinning.

Elba looked up to see Castiel staring down at her, a glowing look in his eyes. He nodded to her and Elba turned to polish off the tasty pie.

...

"Well I have to say, she's a lot more fun than you were at the beginning Cas," said Dean standing in the doorway with the angel, staring over to where Sam was teaching Elba a drinking game at the table.

"Yes, Elba does seem to adapting quite well," said Castiel not taking his eyes off the female angel.

Dean narrowed his eyes, watching Castiel's gaze.

"So what's the deal with you two anyway?" he asked, nudging Castiel in the ribs.

Castiel turned to Dean. "I don't understand your question?"

Dean sighed. "Well, I dunno' I thought maybe the two of you were, well, y'know...a bit more than just friends..."

Castiel tilted his head contemplating Dean's comment, before his eyes suddenly widened.

"N-No," said Castiel, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "E-Elba is my friend. That is all."

Dean smirked. He wasn't convinced.

"Sure, whatever you say buddy," said Dean patting Castiel on the back, as the pair wandered over to where Sam and Elba sat at the table.

"Hey," said Sam gazing up at his brother, "she's pretty good."

He gestured to the half empty bottle of whisky on the table.

Dean chuckled.

"Well Elba, if you're enjoying this," he said sliding into a seat beside the female angel and slipping an arm around the back of her chair, "how about a game of strip poker?"

And with that Dean threw a wicked grin at Castiel, whose face quickly turned into a large scowl.

"No," said the Cas suddenly, "Elba and I must be leaving."

Castiel grabbed Elba's wrist and pulled her up and away from the table. She looked non-plussed, but Castiel looked furiously at Dean.

The older Winchester grinned. "Leaving so soon Cas?" he asked, as the angel threw him a dark look and disappeared from sight.

...

**Hope that chapter was okay?**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter.**

**This is only a short one.**

**...**

Dusk had just fallen and Elba and Castiel sat on a damp bench at the edge of a large playground.

There was no one else around, just the two angels alone with their thoughts.

The only sound that could be heard was the tweeting of the birds in the nearby trees.

"How are you feeling?" asked Castiel after a long while, staring ahead at the swing that was moving silently in the breeze.

"Strange," whispered Elba. "I believe that my grace might be leaving me."

Castiel turned suddenly to his companion, his heart beating furiously in his chest. A strange feeling.

"How is that possible?" he asked wide eyed.

Elba shook her head, turning to Castiel, a sad look upon her face.

"I don't know. My powers were never as strong as yours or the other angel's, perhaps my journey here to earth has weakened me more than I could have imagined," she said gazing down at her hands, which were curled nervously in her lap.

"Elba, you should return," Castiel pleaded, turning fully towards Elba, but she merely shook her head once again.

"No Castiel, I swore I would stay with you and I will," she said firmly.

"But Elba-" began Castiel, but Elba quickly stopped him in his speech, placing a hand gently upon his.

"No Cas. Don't argue with me. I have made my choice," said the female angel in a whisper, staring deep into Castiel's eyes. "It is you I want to be with."

Castiel's breath caught in his throat.

His feelings towards his companion of two thousand years was changing.

Such feelings were bubbling to the surface.

Feelings the angel could not comprehend.

He could do nothing but nod as Elba turned away and gazed out at the empty playground, her hand still lying gently upon his own.

...

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter.**

**I kind of envision this series to be placed somewhere amongst the first couple of episodes of season five.**

**But again, like I said, it's an ALT story so if I do use any episodess or info they might not be in order etc.**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**...**

It had been three days since Dean and Sam had last seen the angels.

In the meantime the two brothers had taken on a case, mainly to keep their minds off the impending apocalypse.

The case had gone fairly well and now the two Winchester's were exhausted.

Dean sighed as he drove the Impala down the empty highway.

His brother was asleep in the back seat and every few moments the sound of a gently snore could be heard leaving his mouth.

Journeys alone were hard, Dean didn't even want to put any music on, in fear of waking his tired brother.

So he drove. Long into the night.

It was almost 2.30 when Dean finally decided to stop for gas.

He needed to stretch his legs and perhaps grab a late-night snack.

His stomach rumbled at the prospect. Yeah that's what he needed.

...

Dean stuffed a handful of potato chips into his mouth as he ambled back to the Impala and his sleeping brother.

But a few feet away from his beloved car, Dean stopped short at the sight of a familiar face.

"Elba," Dean cried with a smirk strolling over to where the female angel stood awkwardly at the side of the vehicle. "What are you doing here?"

Elba stepped forwards towards Dean, bowing her head a little self-consciously.

She seemed so different to how she was when Dean and Sam first met her in that alleyway.

"Castiel sent me...he has gone to discuss matters with some of the other angels...he believes that if they were to see me they would attempt to send me back up to heaven."

Dean pouted. "And you don't want to do that?"

Elba shook her head. "No...I have made my decision. My place is now here...with you and Castiel."

Dean nodded. "Well we're just headin' to Bobby's. You wanna ride?"

"Yes, I would be grateful for that, thank you," said the angel bowing her head once again, before opening the passenger door and hopping inside.

Dean moved around his beloved car, getting into the driver's seat and dumping the bag of potato chips into Elba's lap.

Without even asking the angel slipped her hand into the bag and grabbed a chip, popping it into her mouth.

Dean raised his eyebrows and Elba stopped chewing suddenly, her eyes growing wider.

"A-Apologies..." she muttered, wiping her mouth with her hand.

Dean chuckled. "No worries..." he said with a grin, driving off the gas-station forecourt. "You're an angel after my own heart."

...

It was morning by the time Dean finally pulled the Impala up in Bobby's lot.

He reached over into the backseat and unceremoniously punched his younger brother in the arm. "Hey wake up Sammy, were here."

The younger Winchester groaned before opening his eyes and looking up into the big round eyes that were staring back at him from the passenger seat.

"Elba? What are you doing here?" Sam asked groggily, pulling himself up into a sitting position and wiping drool from his chin.

"Castiel thought it was wise if I were to join you for a short while," said Elba turning back around and getting out of the car.

Dean and Sam followed, and gazed up as two familiar faces came running towards them from Bobby's porch.

"Ellen, Jo," smiled Dean pulling the blonde into a hug as she ran towards him.

"Hey boys," said Ellen, embracing Sam.

"We just called by to see Bobby, but when we heard that the two of you were comin' by we thought we'd stick around," said Jo with a grin.

The two women suddenly stopped in their tracks, staring over at Elba who was stood nervously behind the two Winchesters.

"Who's this?" asked Ellen with a small smile, staring at the angel.

Dean stepped back and placed an arm around Elba, pulling her forwards. "This is Elba, she's a friend of Cas'. She's helping us out for a while."

The mother and daughter smiled as Ellen held out her hand. "You're an angel too then?"

Elba looked up at Dean a little unsure, before grasping Ellen's hand and shaking it tightly. "Yes I am."

A flood of relief seemed to pass over Elba as she pulled away.

Dean chuckled, social interactions really weren't her forte were they?

The two brothers watched as she shook hands with Jo.

The two girls seemed of around the same age.

Or at least Elba's vessel did.

"So, you boys fancy a beer?" asked Ellen gesturing for them to head inside.

"I dunno about that, but I could sure go for some breakfast," mumbled Dean causing Sam and the two women to laugh.

...

Sam, Bobby and Dean sat at the table whilst Ellen rustled them up something to eat.

"So Elba's settlin' in okay?" asked Bobby leaning across to Dean.

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean she seems pretty nervous, but I guess she's just a little lost without Cas around," said Dean folding his arms and leaning back in his chair.

Bobby frowned. "An' he is comin' back for her? I mean he hasn't just dumped her here has he?"

Sam scratched his neck. "Nah, Cas wouldn't do that. They're like buddies right?"

Dean smirked. "Yeah and from what I've seen, Cas won't be in too much of a hurry to leave her again..." said Dean in a whisper.

A frown kitted itself across Sam's forehead. "Really? Why do you say that?"

Dean leaned in towards his brother and Bobby. "Well Cas seems majorly protective of her...and well Elba, she seems kinda' devoted to Cas..."

"Yeah, but surely if there _was_ something between them it would have happened before now. I mean they were around each other for like two thousand years," said Sam.

Dean shrugged. "I dunno'. Maybe being down on earth...maybe their feelings are changing. I mean look how different Cas is now, to when he first arrived. I mean, now he's much more...I dunno'...human I guess."

Bobby tugged his cap lower across his eyes. "Nah, I'm not convinced..."

Dean sat back in his chair. "Yeah well, when there's a whole bunch of angel babies running around I'm not gonna' be the one to babysit..." said Dean pointing a finger at Bobby.

...

Elba stood uncomfortably in the doorway of the kitchen.

That throbbing pain still convulsed through her body.

Her grace was slowly diminishing and soon enough it would be gone.

Part of her wished she had never come here to Earth.

But she had needed to see him.

Her Castiel.

Being without him, up in heaven. It had torn her apart.

He was all she needed. Her shining angel.

Plus...being here wasn't so bad. These humans were good people.

Strange at times, but good nonetheless.

She was beginning to understand their habits, their likes, their dislikes but most of all their humanity.

A humanity that was growing stronger within her every day.

Suddenly Elba felt a cool hand upon her forearm and turned around quickly to see Jo staring back at her.

"Hey, I just thought you might like this," said Jo with a smile handing Elba a bottle of beer. "Sam said that you could hold your alcohol."

Elba tilted her head, not really understanding Jo's comment, but nodded regardless taking the bottle in her grasp.

"You wanna come sit down?" asked Jo, nodding towards the sofa. "Its not often I get a chance to come face to face with a real life angel."

Jo skipped to the sofa and threw herself down upon it as Elba followed.

The angel sat beside her and sipped at her beer carefully.

"So Dean said that you and Cas are friends?" said Jo taking a swig from her own bottle.

"Yes, we are...friends...yes," said Elba, her breath catching in her throat at the mention of his name.

"So...what do you do all day...up in heaven I mean...?" asked Jo scratching her head.

"Well Castiel is of a higher rank that I am...I follow his and the other angels orders..." muttered Elba sadly.

Jo grinned. "So do you like have wings and stuff?"

Elba turned to the young girl. "Yes. Yes I do."

Jo nodded, apparently hoping for more information. But Elba looked bored with the conversation already.

"So are you and Cas like..._together_? asked Jo with a wicked grin.

Elba frowned and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "C-Castiel is my friend...we are...I serve him..."

Jo nodded, taking in the pink blush appearing upon Elba's cheeks.

"Okay fine. But you like him...don't you?" she asked, leaning forwards.

Elba's eyes widened and she visibly gulped, looking flustered.

She did not know how to answer.

So many feelings were rushing through her head right now.

"I...um..." Elba began, before something across the room caught her eye and she sprung suddenly to her feet. "Castiel!"

Jo swung around to find Castiel standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

Elba strode over to him quickly, looking glad of a rescue. "What happened?" she asked stepping close to Cas, eyeing his bloody clothes.

Castiel gripped Elba's forearm absent-mindedly. "The angel's are not co-operating. It was a good thing you did not accompany me. It would not have been safe."

"Cas," said Dean getting to his feet. "Did you get any information?"

Castiel looked at Dean sternly. "Only that Michael is angry."

Elba stared up at Castiel wide-eyed as he turned back towards her.

"Are you hurt?" she asked quietly lifting a hand to his tattered and bloody lapels.

Castiel visibly shuddered at Elba's touch and gazed up into her eyes.

They remained like that for a few moments, staring wholly into one another's eyes. Dean, Sam and the others, admiring the angels' closeness.

"No, I am fine," uttered Castiel in a whisper grasping Elba's wrist in his free hand.

Elba's heart pounded within her vessel's chest, hard and fast.

What were these feelings? So new...so strange?

"Great...so Michael's pissed off..." said Dean finally cutting through the silence. "...well if that don't make me desperate for a beer I don't know what will."

Elba broke the gaze between her and Castiel, as he let go of her quickly, stalking off to the window.

Elba sighed.

What was happening between them?

...

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter! I love you guys! **

**...**

Dean rapped his fingers on the dashboard. Night had closed in on the two brothers as they finished a case and they had decided to stop off at a motel and get some rest before driving the rest of the way across state.

Sam had gone to fetch the keys to their room as Dean waited patiently in the car for his brother to return.

It had been almost a week since either brother had seen Cas or Elba. He knew that they were probably off on angel duties somewhere, but the last time Dean had seen Elba she had not looked well. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, this worried him.

A sick angel was something he did not want to deal with.

Dean sighed, staring out through the misty glass as his brother who ran through the pouring rain towards the Impala.

In no time both brothers had grabbed their bags out of the trunk and made their way towards the tiny motel room.

Opening the door, Dean and Sam, both exhausted, flung their luggage down on the table in the centre of the room and plopped themselves down onto the beds.

"Eugh," moaned Sam, "how come I always get the bed with the springs that dig into my spine?"

Dean propped himself up with his elbows. "Awww Sammy, I guess you're just lucky."

Sam scowled at his brother flinging a pillow in his direction as Dean chuckled, getting to his feet and plucking his toothbrush from his bag.

He was halfway to the bathroom when the lights suddenly began to flicker and a high pitched noise suddenly filled the room.

"What the hell?" cried Sam loudly, springing up.

But before Dean could answer him, the tall form of Elba suddenly appeared in the room.

She swayed on the spot for a few moments before falling to a heap on the ground.

Dean and Sam ran to her as she gasped for breath, clutching at the table behind her, trying to right herself.

She did not look well at all.

Her breath was ragged and perspiration clung to her pale face.

"Elba, what is it?" asked Sam, helping her over to the nearest bed.

The angel clutched Sam's hand tight as he did so, a worried expression crossing her face.

Dean handed her a glass of water, and she took it with trembling hands, lifting it carefully to her mouth.

Sam looked over at Dean worriedly, wondering what was the matter with the angel before them.

She looked so unlike any other angel they had met. Elba was frail and weak and she now looked, dare they say it, very very human.

Dean crouched in front of Elba taking the glass from her hands and placing it on the floor beside her.

"Elba baby, you gotta' tell us what's the matter," he pleaded searching the angel's tired eyes. "Where's Cas?"

Elba levelled out her breathing, sucking in mouthfuls of air, before shaking her head.

"Castiel is still out there," she said quietly. "We were fighting demons. I-I couldn't do it...nothing was working..."

Dean looked up at Sam with a frown.

"What wasn't working honey?" Dean asked cautiously.

Elba gazed down at Dean sadly. "My powers. They're diminishing. My grace is leaving me..."

Dean blinked. "So your angel mojo's almost gone?"

Elba nodded painfully, tears welling in her eyes, before she suddenly gripped Sam's hand once again and the sleeve of Dean's jacket tightly.

"You must not tell Castiel. He believes I have much time left, when the truth is, it might only be weeks..." pleaded Elba. "Promise me you will not tell him."

Dean glanced over at Sam worriedly before they both stared down at Elba and nodded agreement.

"We promise."

...

**Please review...it would mean a lot!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. It means so much to me so thank you!**

**...**

It had been two days since Elba had arrived at the boys' motel room.

The angel had not been up to the journey so Sam and Dean had agreed to stay on for a few days until she recovered.

That morning the boys had awoken to find Elba sat at the window staring out at the dawn sky, a look of longing on her face.

"Good Morning," said Elba turning to look at the two Winchesters as they got to their feet stretching and groaning.

"Morning El," said Dean walking over to the table and plucking a spare shirt from his bag. "You feeling better this morning?"

Elba nodded. "A little. Perhaps strong enough for the journey."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Great, well we'll get packed up and then hit the road," he said, never liking to stay in one place too long.

Elba nodded before turning back towards the window.

...

That evening, Sam, Dean and Elba all stopped off at a small diner for a bite to eat before heading to a nearby motel for the night.

"What are you having?" asked Sam looking at Elba as his brother studied the menu intently, checking off all the food he was going to get.

Elba looked at Sam wide-eyed. "I-I really don't feel like eating," she said shaking her head.

But Sam frowned. "Hey you gotta' eat something. If you're sick, then you can't deny yourself sustenance."

"I am not sick," snapped Elba looking at Sam crossly. "I am becoming human...though sometimes I must admit that does seem like a sickness."

Her eyes travelled over to where an overly obese man sat at a booth stuffing both fries and a burger into his mouth simultaneously.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine whatever, I'll just get you a salad," said Sam walking up to the counter to order.

...

When the trio eventually left the diner the sky outside had grown dark.

Elba had barely touched her food, and Sam watched her carefully out of the corner of his eye. He knew that she was sick but he guessed that her missing Cas had something to do with her quiet behaviour.

As they all jumped into the Impala, Sam saw Elba stumble suddenly before quickly righting herself and pretending nothing was wrong.

Sam sighed. He really didn't understand why she was trying to keep up this act and why she didn't just tell Cas how long she actually did have left before her powers were snuffed out completely.

When the trio arrived at the grimy little motel around the corner, Dean opened the door to find Cas already inside.

"Castiel!" said Elba, her face lighting up as she saw the angel.

"Elba," said Castiel in a firm voice. "I have been searching for you. Where have you been?"

Elba started back and her eyes darted around the room in a panicked look. "I...um..." she started, but Sam quickly cut across her.

"She's been with us, on a case," said the youngest Winchester quickly, glancing over at Elba reassuringly.

Castiel narrowed his eyes scrutinising Elba and the two brothers for a moment before nodding.

Elba slowly approached him.

"I'm sorry Cas," she muttered shaking her head.

Castiel turned to Elba fully, blocking out the two Winchesters. "There is no need. I was merely worried about your whereabouts, that is all..."

Castiel suddenly stopped in his speech, a blush creeping onto his face.

Suddenly Dean piped up. "You two gonna' get goin', because me and Sam really need some shut-eye."

Castiel turned quickly to Dean. "Of course," he muttered, but before he could make a move, there was a thud and the angel turned to see Elba lying on the orange carpeted floor in a heap.

She had passed out.

...

**Pleeeease review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to those who reviewed/alerted...means the world to me! **

**...**

Cas swung around and stared wide-eyed at Elba, who was now lying in a heap on the floor.

In a flash he was crouched down at her side, brushing back sticky hair from her face, as Dean and Sam rushed over.

"What happened? Is she okay?" asked Sam breathlessly.

"She has fallen unconscious," said Castiel in a dark tone. "There is something wrong here."

He stared down at his angel friend, as her eyes slowly began to flutter open.

"W-What happened?" said Elba, a little startled at the faces peering down at her.

But Castiel leant over her and cupped her cheek with his hand, causing her fear and timidity to lessen slightly.

Carefully she lifted herself up into a sitting position, her cheeks reddening slightly at Castiel's touch as she clutched her arms around herself a little self-consciously.

Castiel quickly stood, gazing across at the two Winchesters.

"I need some time alone with Elba, there is much we need to discuss," he said glancing down at her for a moment.

Dean looked uncertainly at Sam before nodding. "Alright, we'll give you a half hour, but then we really need to sleep, man."

Castiel nodded, understanding the two brothers need for rest, as they quietly left the motel room, leaving Elba and Castiel alone together.

With a small gulp, Castiel turned back to Elba who was staring down at the floor catching her breath. He moved gently over to her, offered her his hand and helped her over to the nearest bed, where she perched a little uncertainly, avoiding Castiel's eye.

After a moment, Castiel sat down next to her and the Elba felt his cool hand touch hers.

She glanced up and gazed into his eyes. Eyes that burned as hot as the sun and raged like the heart of a storm.

"I'm so sorry Castiel," she whispered, almost in awe of this angel she once knew so well.

Castiel furrowed his brow. "What is the matter?"

Elba gazed down into her lap, tears slowly forming at her eyes. "I don't have much time Cas..."

Castiel turned to her, his eyes widening. "What do you mean?"

Elba sighed painfully. "I told you my grace was diminishing..." she whispered. "But it seems...it is happening sooner than I thought."

Castiel did not say a word and merely stared at the angel sat beside him.

"I believe it will only be a matter of weeks..." she continued, trembling, "...and I will be human."

A single tear rolled down her cheek and dropped down into her lap, shattering the silence like broken glass.

Elba's whole body shook with emotion, as the tears began to fall thick and fast.

"I am so sorry Castiel," she said in a whisper. "I would understand completely in you wished to cast me out...for I am no use to you like this...I am becoming just so...human."

Elba trembled slightly.

She knew that she would only be a burden on him if he kept contact with her. He could no longer be her protector, she knew that. Now that she was human, she was useless to him. But it broke her heart to tell him this.

Elba closed her eyes, knowing that when she opened them again Castiel would probably be gone.

...

Castiel turned his head and gazed at Elba as she spoke. The words tearing him apart.

He had been with Elba for thousands of years. The angel of Christianity. Born from human faith alone.

He had been with her for so long, yet feelings such as these had never risen within him before.

Feelings of hope, joy and contentment in her presence.

Plus one more feeling he believed he would never feel for anyone but God...

Castiel stared at Elba for a moment watching as tears rolled down her pale cheeks, before slowly and carefully entwining his hand with hers.

Elba jumped slightly and stared unbelieving at their interlocked hands, before gazing up at Castiel.

Tilting his head a little, Castiel reached up and gently wiped away falling tears from Elba's face with his free hand.

"If you are to be human, then so am I," Cas said quietly, as Elba's eyes widened. "I rebelled against heaven Elba...against the will of the other angels. That is why I did not come back for you ...I can never return. My grace will someday leave me too."

Elba gasped and shook her head in disbelief. "Truly?"

Castiel nodded sadly, as Elba squeezed his hand gently within her own.

"You should not worry. I will not leave you..." uttered Castiel, stroking back a stray strand of hair from Elba's face, causing her to tremble slightly beneath his touch. "You mean too much to me..."

They stared into each other's eyes as something passed between them.

Something beautiful.

Something they had never felt before

Castiel's breath grew shallow as he gazed into Elba's wide green eyes, his lips drawing closer to hers.

Neither angel was barely aware of what they were doing. They just knew it felt right.

Elba closed her eyes as Castiel's lips drew nearer and nearer...

"Honey were home!" said a sudden loud voice, causing Castiel and Elba to pull away from each other embarrassedly, swinging around to see Dean and Sam come sauntering into the room.

Elba sprung to her feet as Castiel did the same, his eyes flashing darkly in Dean's direction.

"Did you guys have your chat?" asked Dean flinging the keys to the Impala down onto the table.

But there was no reply, for as Elba looked around to glance at Castiel, she found that the angel was nowhere to be seen.

He had gone.

...

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to LadyMaiden, Mary Izzy Dakota and CamCazzy for reviewing the last couple of chapters.**

**...**

Elba sat in the back seat of the Impala staring out at the open road through the rain washed window.

She had not seen or heard from Cas since he had disappeared from the motel room yesterday evening.

They had been close to kissing, Elba had known it but then they had been disturbed and Castiel had run off.

Had he regretted it, regretted what they had almost done?

Such physical contact was very much a human trait. A trait that neither she nor Castiel had ventured into before.

But perhaps it was wrong.

Perhaps that was why Cas left.

Elba stared out of the window, for the first time in weeks, feeling so sad and alone.

"Hey, how you doin' back there?" said Dean suddenly from the driver's seat, staring at Elba from the rear-view mirror.

Elba nodded. "I'm fine," she said quietly, turning back to the window. Not in the mood to strike up a conversation.

"Okay, well we'll be in Bobby's in a while. We're just gonna' drop you off there and get to a case..." said Dean, sounding regretful. "Sorry...we'll be back tomorrow morning."

Elba nodded sadly. She knew that at this point in time she was a great burden on the two Winchesters. She didn't blame them for dumping her on Bobby now that Castiel was gone.

Sighing, she stared out and up into the rainy sky.

...

Castiel stood leaning against the bridge staring up at the sky as rain fell all around him.

He stared down into the murky depths of the river as the droplets of ran made patterns on the water.

He was lost...

Oh so lost.

He knew he should not have run out on Elba but he had been so confused.

All these feelings that were slowly surfacing within him were strange and new.

He and Elba had almost kissed. It was a felling so primal, so...human.

Castiel let out a long sigh and held his head within his hands.

He knew what he felt for Elba, he just couldn't say it. Admit it to her, or himself for that matter.

But why couldn't he?

Elba was his everything. A lone star shining brightly within the blackness that now consumed the other angels.

She gave him hope, something to live for...

He lov-

No he just couldn't say it...not yet.

...

Elba shuffled quietly into the sitting room, as Bobby, Dean and Sam's attempted hushed whispers floated in.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with her?" said Bobby snappily.

"I dunno. She's not feelin' too good Bobby, we just need you to take care of her until we get back," carried Dean's voice.

"Yeah," muttered Sam. "This job is too dangerous. Cas would be mad if we dragged her into some demon crap."

"But she's an angel?" swiped Bobby.

"I know. But her angel mojo is all but used up," whispered Dean. "She can't help us."

There was a moment's silence, in which Elba assumed Bobby was contemplating the matter.

"Fine, I'll do it," she heard Bobby sigh.

Elba heard footsteps draw nearer and she stepped towards the window, pretending that she had not heard any of their conversation.

"Hey El," Dean said with a grin, "me and Sam are gonna' get goin'. We'll be back tomorrow morning and then how 'bout I take you for pie. How does that sound?"

Elba forced a smile and nodded, as the two Winchesters waved goodbye.

She glanced over at Bobby who was eyeing her suspiciously.

"You want some coffee?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

Elba stared at him for a moment a little unsure, and shrugged her shoulders.

Bobby sighed. "Well come on," he muttered jerking his head in the direction of the kitchen. "If I can teach you anything, it's how to make a good cup of Joe."

...

Hours later and Elba and Bobby were still in the kitchen. Bobby was sat at the scrubbed wood table as Elba happily flipped her eighteenth pancake at the stove.

"Hey you're actually getting pretty good at this," chuckled Bobby. "Just don't tell Dean. He sees you cookin' he'll snap you up in an instant. That boy sure does like his food."

Elba turned and slid the pancake onto Bobby's plate.

"Aren't you havin' any?" asked Bobby looking up at the angel.

"No thank you, I am not hungry," she mumbled placing the pan onto the hob and sitting down opposite the old man.

"Dean told me that Cas disappeared on you," said Bobby looking up into Elba's sad eyes.

She nodded and gazed down at the table a hurt look lingering in her eyes.

"Hey, I wouldn't worry about it," said Bobby nudging Elba's arm. "Hell, I seen those boys run off more times than I can remember, but they always come back eventually, tails between their legs."

Elba sighed and gazed out of the window, wondering if Bobby was right.

...

"So you'll be okay in here for the night?" asked Bobby standing at the foot of the stairs. "There's a perfectly good bed upstairs if you want it?"

Elba turned around to face him from her seat on the couch.

"No, I will be fine here, thank you. I won't sleep," she said quietly.

Bobby sighed. "Okay, as long as you're sure. I'll see you in the mornin'."

"Goodnight," called Elba as Bobby tramped his way up the staircase.

Elba got up from her seat and made her way to the window.

The stars were shining brightly in the sky and a soft wind, rustled the leaves on the nearby trees.

Everything was calm, everything was quiet.

Elba sighed and turned around, only to come face to face with Castiel.

The angel was standing across the room, as still as a statue.

His eyes lingered upon Elba's face and she gulped and glanced away.

"Hello Castiel," she said quietly, sitting back down on the couch.

"Elba," said the male angel in a low voice, stepping over to the sofa and stopping a few feet away from her.

Silence fell between them until Elba finally took a breath and spoke.

"I am sorry Cas, truly I am," she said sadly her eyes still not meeting his. "W-What we did...I...p-perhaps it was a mistake..."

"Do you believe it to be a mistake?" asked Castiel quickly as Elba glanced up at him.

"No...I...of course I don't...I just-" Elba trailed off awkwardly, her face reddening.

Castiel suddenly sat down beside Elba and reached for her hand.

He gently entwined his fingers with hers and gazed up into her eyes, and for the first time since he had arrived, Elba's eyes met with his.

Her heart pounded and her breathing came in sharp breaths as he she stared into his large blue eyes.

She was filled with such emotion. Emotion for an angel she had spent her entire life with.

An angel that she-

"I love you Castiel," she whispered.

Castiel's eyes widened slightly and Elba quickly looked down at their entwined hands, feeling a little embarrassed.

What had she done?

He obviously didn't feel the same way.

Suddenly she felt a hand upon her chin and glanced up to see Castiel staring at her intently, his eyes shining.

He lifted her face gently until it was level with his own.

"You mean everything to me Elba," he said in a whisper. "And I will never let you go."

Slowly and tentatively Castiel moved his mouth forwards until his lips brushed Elba's.

They closed their eyes as their lips met. Falling into the kiss.

Knowing that it felt so good.

So right.

So human.

...

**Hope you guys are still enjoying it.**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Haven't updated in a while. Hope someone out there is still interested. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey Bobby, Elba, were back!" yelled Dean, as he and Sam strolled into Bobby's house the following morning.

They gazed into the empty living room, expecting to see the female angel sat by the window, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Elba, I brought pie," Dean yelled placing the small dessert down onto the scrubbed wood table.

But still there was no answer.

"She's gone," came a sudden voice behind them, as the two boys swung around coming face to face with Bobby.

Dean frowned. "What do you mean gone?'

"Like gone, gone," snapped Bobby with scowl. "When I woke up she wasn' here. Musta' left in the night."

Sam took a step forwards. "But her powers were all used up. Where could she go?"

Bobby shrugged. "Hell I don't know. I drove around the block a few times and into town but I didn't see her."

"Maybe she's gone to find Cas?" said Sam, glancing at Dean.

"What and she just walked up to Heaven did she?" said the older Winchester snappily.

Sam opened his mouth to reply, but as he did so, two figures appeared over Dean's shoulder.

Dean swung around when he noticed his brother's widening eyes to see both Castiel and Elba standing close behind him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean snarled, his eyebrows knitting together crossly as she stared at the two angels.

The pair barely blinked at Dean's outburst and after a few moments Castiel spoke calmly.

"We needed to talk. Away from here."

Dean continued to frown but something seemed to catch his eye, something he had not noticed until now.

The two angels hands were clasped gently around one another's.

"Talking?" he said softening slightly. "Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays?"

It was Castiel's turn to frown.

"So how are you feelin' this mornin'? asked Bobby, cocking his head at the female angel.

"My powers are still diminishing rapidly," said Elba quietly. "But despite that I am fine…. Your hospitality last night was much appreciated. Thank you."

She bowed her head gently and Bobby couldn't help but give a gruff sort of smile, before tugging at his cap and shuffling off, murmuring something about making a pot of coffee for them all.

Whilst Sam and Elba followed Bobby into the kitchen, Dean cornered Castiel in the living room.

The older Winchester raised his eyebrows, a slight smirk upon his face.

"So something going on with the two of you?" he said gesturing in the direction that Elba had gone only moments ago.

Castiel's normally confident demeanor flickered for the smallest of instants and Dean read him like a book.

"It did didn't it!" he said jovially, punching Castiel on the arm. "You sneaky son of a bitch, why didn't you tell me?"

Castiel's brow furrowed. "It was really none of your business Dean…" he said in a quiet voice.

"You kidding me? I practically set the two of you up," cried Dean. "So what was it? A bit of angel on angel action?"

Castiel held up his hands in defense. "No," he said firmly, giving Dean a stern look.

"Oh so something else then?" said Dean in a hushed tone, throwing the confused angel a wink.

Castiel glanced down at the floor for a moment, before looking back up, but this time refusing to make eye contact.

"W-We kissed…" he mumbled.

Dean's eyebrows seemed to disappear into his hairline and he paused in what seemed like shock for a long moment.

But after a few seconds Castiel was almost bowled over by the full weight of Dean Winchester pulling him into a hug.

Castiel remained statue-like as Dean patted his friend's back.

Right at that moment Sam came bounding into the room.

"If you want some of that pie you'd better get in here fast because….-Oh!"

He stopped short of the embracing pair as they pulled apart.

"Sorry I wasn't disturbing anything was I?" said Sam in a sarcastic tone.

"Nah, I'll be right in," said Dean, still grinning and patting Castiel on the back once again as Sam disappeared back into the kitchen.

"So do you reckon you and her are going to….well, y'know….do the deed?" he continued.

Castiel looked away suddenly, his eyes flickering to the ground.

Dean eyed him carefully.

"Wait…..you have been with a woman before? Or a angel?" Dean asked, stepping once again into Castiel's line of vision.

The angel didn't answer but his face said it all.

"What so you're telling me that you've never done a little cloud seeding?"

"Look I've never had occasion okay!" snapped Castiel in his usual gruff tone.

Dean sucked his teeth and wrinkled his nose. "Fine," he said after a short moment. "Well you know what we are gonna do?"

Castiel stared over at him with large round eyes.

"Were gonna get you some experience," said Dean with a smirk.

He placed a hand to Castiel's back and began to usher him out of the door, grabbing his own coat as he did so.

"Me and Cas are just heading out for a while. See you back here in a couple of hours," he yelled, loud enough so the others could hear.

And with that he gave Castiel a final shove, maneuvering the reluctant angel out of the door.

From the kitchen Sam gave Elba's a reassuring pat on the hand as they heard Dean's yell and the front door slam.

"Cas'll be fine," he said forcing a smile. "Dean will look after him."

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
